


Sinning Has Never Felt This Good

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was stressed out and tired, but Sam had a vague idea how to help him relax, all he had to do was get him into the shower…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinning Has Never Felt This Good

**Rating: NC-17, sorta  
**  
 **Pairing: Sinn  
**  
 **Word Count: 2, 800~  
Summary: Finn was stressed out and tired, but Sam had a vague idea how to help him relax, all he had to do was get him into the shower…**

**Written for Cory even though it was like a month ago that this thing was even started.  
Beta’d with the help of the lovely [Lizzy](http://underneaththesestairs.tumblr.com)~ **

—-

The first time Finn had walked in on Sam in the showers, he’d listened to him sing and then left. He had already showered that day, so he would have had no real reason to approach him then at all (not that that apparently stopped Kurt).

The second time, he had had the intent of taking a shower—practice had been grueling and Finn had really just wanted to wash off all the grime before driving home. However, he’d ended up driving home and taking a shower there because by the time he entered the locker room, he and Sam were the only ones left, and honestly Finn wasn’t sure if he could take a shower with just one other dude. It was too…intimate.

The third time it’d happened, Sam and Finn had been walking together, chatting animatedly about a certain stage of Call of Duty when Finn realized it was just them walking to the shower with towels around their waists. His desire to bail must’ve been obvious because Sam had placed a calming hand on Finn’s shoulder and said, “Dude, it’s just a shower, no need to freak out.” It was awkward at first, but eventually Sam started singing, “Raindrops keep falling on my head~” and after a few stunned moments, Finn had joined in laughing, the awkwardness effectively disappearing.

The fourth time, Finn hadn’t even questioned going into the showers with just Sam, and that time it was Finn who’d started singing a random song.

The fifth time they hadn’t bothered standing on opposite sides of the showers, but rather at stations right next to each other.

The sixth time there may or may not have been a soap fight.

The seventh time had Finn helping Sam reach that one spot in the middle of his back that he couldn’t reach and vice versa.

The eighth time was when they realized there was something else to what they were doing because the eighth time was when _it_ happened.

Coach Bieste had gotten on Finn’s case a lot that particular practice and that coupled with how things _weren’t_  going with Rachel at the moment, he just overall wasn’t in a very good mood. Sam was sympathetic. He knew it must suck to have your girlfriend cheat on you in some form of retaliation (even though he hadn’t actually experienced it himself), and he really wanted to do something to help relieve Finn’s stress.

When they got into the locker room, Finn didn’t start getting ready for a shower like normal; he actually started changing back into regular clothes and packing up his stuff. Sam paused after taking off his pads and stared blankly at the quarterback.

“Dude, you’re not taking a shower?”

Finn shuffled a little, his hands toying with the strap of his bag, eyes keenly avoiding Sam and his shirtless state. “I figured I’d just take one at home…”

Raising one eyebrow, Sam gave Finn a little knowing smile and said, “Come on Finn. We both know you’ll feel better if you take a hot shower here to relax before going home. Your muscles will thank you.”

The taller teen gave a small laugh, but nodded and began stripping as Sam quickly finished taking off his remaining clothing too. Sam wasn’t sure why he didn’t want Finn to skip showering with him. It had just become something of a ritual between the two of them that he didn’t want to break the chain—as if it would be bad luck to do so.

Turning on the water almost as hot as it could go, Finn hissed a little at the feeling of the hot water hitting his sore muscles. Eventually it began to help them relax, but it was really hard to start washing yourself when all you wanted to do was stand there and relish the way the water was beating on your back. Luckily for him though, someone felt it necessary to get him clean and before he even knew what was going on, Sam’s hands were massaging his scalp, working the shampoo into his hair while his fingers tried to relieve any tension that might be in his head.

“S-Sam…” Finn lifted his head just slightly so he could look down at Sam, but not enough that Finn would get soap in his eyes or that Sam would have to stop. It felt good, okay? He’d forgotten how good it felt to have someone wash your hair for you. He hadn’t had someone do that since he’d last gotten a haircut, and that was far less intimate that this particular moment. “What are you—?”

“I’m helping you relax.” His reply was so plain and blunt, that Finn couldn’t help but grin a little as he tilted his head back down so Sam didn’t have to work as hard. Gently Sam pushed his head back and rinsed the shampoo out, his hands working through his hair trying to get every last bubble out.

When Finn straightened his head, he found that he and Sam were mere inches away from each at every point of their bodies with the sole exception of Sam’s hands, which lingered in his hair even though the water had gotten all of the soap out. Their eyes met, but neither moved. It was as if neither of them was even capable of moving anymore because what was happening was far more awkward and intimate than either had been expecting and neither knew what to do about it. The only sounds were their breathing and the shower pelting down on both of them.

Finn wasn’t sure what to make of this because for some reason Sam washing his hair hadn’t bothered him and honestly, he didn’t really want Sam to remove his hands from his hair. Actually, he was more tempted to bring them flush together. Finn blinked, knowing the surprise from that thought was evident on his face because one of Sam’s eyebrows raised just a fraction, but all he could focus on was how he was thinking about how he really kinda wanted to kiss Sam.

Huh. He’d definitely never had these thoughts when showering with Sam before. Then again, Sam had never washed his hair for him before. Maybe that made a difference, like he didn’t _actually_ want to press up against Sam and be the one who made him cry out in various delicious noises—Sam just hadn’t ever washed his hair before when they showered together. Yup. That sounded legit. Sam looked like he was about to ask what Finn was even thinking about when Finn leaned down and kissed him.

Oh. Well then.

To Finn’s shock though, Sam didn’t push him away like he had expected—he was actually pulled in for a deeper kiss, and he couldn’t help the small moan that left him as Sam’s hands tightened in his hair and his tongue licked Finn’s bottom lip slowly. Turning his head slightly to allow Sam better access, Finn eagerly pressed harder into the kiss.

Eventually, they did have to separate because the need to breathe did supersede making out, and when they did so, Finn realized that at some point one (or both) of them had taken that step to press their bodies together. It was evident that the kissing was doing something for both boys, though neither knew whether they were going to continue.

Sam let his arms fall to Finn’s shoulders, hands still twined in his hair, as he prompted, “Do you—?”

“Yes.” The taller teen didn’t even give him a chance to finish before grabbing Sam’s hips and pulling him even closer as he kissed him once again. Finn nipped a little at the blonde’s lower lip before beginning his very own exploration of that infamous mouth, Sam for one not protesting.

In an effort to get some kind of noise out of Sam as he’d given one up so easily, Finn moved his hands to Sam’s ass and held him tight as he ground against him slightly, craving friction desperately. Sam broke their kiss to make a soft whining noise against his lips, grinding back. Grinning, Finn kissed Sam once before kissing along his chin down to his neck, never even once giving the impression that he was going to be loosening the grip he had on Sam’s ass, which just made Sam anxiously move up against him more, hands grasping almost desperately on Finn’s hair.

Finn just continued his private mission of making a mark right there on Sam’s neck, alternately sucking on his little patch of skin and licking it, downright enjoying that Sam was pushing back against him, as if he somehow thought if he kept doing that Finn would let go. Not that he actually seemed to want that because by the heavy breathing against Finn’s shoulder, this all felt very good to Sam, which made Finn happy considering he’d never really done this with a guy before. Granted, so far the only real differences between kissing Sam and kissing a girl were the lack of boobs and the addition of a penis—(which Finn didn’t mind as much as he had thought he would)—but still it had the air of something new.

Suddenly Sam pulled away from Finn so that they could kiss once more, and as Finn focused intently on sucking on the tip of Sam’s tongue, the slightly shorter teen was pushing them towards the wall. Grinning into the kiss when he felt the cool tile wall against his skin, Finn just used the situation to pull Sam fully against him. He let out a moan at the feeling of their half-hard cocks rubbing together and then moved one hand from Sam’s ass to his head in order to bring him into a passionate kiss. Sam merely groaned a little from Finn’s minor roughness, pressing just as much against Finn as he was being pulled. Their teeth clashed a little because they weren’t being as careful as they had been before, but neither one really cared because the overall sensation was far too good.

Getting a bit of inspiration, Finn quickly reversed their roles, pinning Sam up against the wall. This obviously didn’t bother Sam because he almost immediately wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist, causing friction and making Finn groan wantonly as he moved his hands to be on either side of Sam, effectively keeping him where he was. 

Mouthing along Sam’s neck once again, Finn whispered, “S-Sam, I…I wanna try something. Is that okay?” To emphasize what it was he wanted to do, he let one of his hands drift away from the wall until it was clutching Sam’s ass gently. The only answer he got was a breathless moan as Sam used his legs to pull Finn closer, one hand already trying to tangle itself in Finn’s hair again.

Taking that as a yes, Finn got his fingers wet from the shower (that’s what you did, right? Finn hadn’t completely read those pamphlets Kurt had thrown at him that one day) before returning his hand to Sam’s ass. Finn fumbled for what he was looking for until suddenly Sam whined pitifully, and he figured he had found it. He fingered around what he was now 98% sure was the right place before he tentatively began inserting a finger into Sam.

The blonde boy wiggled a little as Finn began moving his finger around clumsily, just simply hoping he was sort of doing it right, but gradually Finn grew more confident in his actions—enough to add a second finger—Sam actually let out a low wanton groan when Finn pushed against something in particular. Assuming that he was apparently doing it right, Finn kept at it, spreading his fingers out a little more, making sure to constantly press up against that one spot that had Sam dissolving into a stream of whimpers.

As he pressed in a third finger, Finn brought their lips together, attempting to occupy Sam’s mouth with a job other than making noises (even though Finn found himself loving it more than he ever thought he would), and it seemed like the extra stimuli was exactly what Sam needed. With a loud moan, Sam’s ass clenched around Finn’s fingers and came all over himself and a little on Finn. They broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other as Finn removed his fingers, and Sam panted, coming down from his orgasm.

Standing back as Sam’s legs left his waist so that the blonde was resting against the wall, Finn wrapped a hand around his own, now annoyingly hard cock, wondering if it’d be okay to continue looking at Sam as he started jerking off because _fuck_ if Sam wasn’t incredibly hot right now. He’d barely even begun pumping himself when Sam dropped to his knees and inched his way forward.

He was about to ask what Sam was doing when it became obvious as Sam batted Finn’s hands away and grabbed the base of his cock. Finn couldn’t help the low groan that exited his mouth at Sam’s touch, and he watched with anticipation as Sam lowered his head slowly until his warm breath was ghosting over the tip of Finn’s dick and Finn was almost certain that was as far as Sam was willing to go when suddenly Finn found himself gasping at the sensation of being taken in so far in one go.

Having not expected that _at all_ , Finn had to try very hard not to jut his hips forward into Sam’s mouth, even though with the way Sam was already bobbing his head, Finn didn’t think it’d necessarily be unwelcome because frankly Sam kind of seemed like he’d done this before. Regardless, he tried his best to keep his hips stilled as he figured activating Sam’s gag reflex would be a mood killer and he really, really didn’t want Sam to stop.

Instead he reached down and let his hands grab Sam’s hair tightly, needing something to hold onto if he was to even try and keep his composure. Feeling the fingers grip his hair, Sam moaned softly around Finn’s cock in his mouth, the vibrations nearly making Finn come on the spot.

“F-Fuck, _Sam_ ,” growled Finn, saying the first words since they’d started this whole thing, but he just couldn’t help it. The way Sam’s mouth was moving up and down, the way his tongue played with the tip of his dick—almost teasingly, and not to mention the way it felt when Sam made some kind of noise. “S-Sam, I think I might, I think I-I’m—”

Sam just hummed around Finn’s dick, and that was it. Finn was gone and coming before he could give Sam a proper warning, but that didn’t seem to bother the other boy too much because he easily swallowed most of it with only the smallest amounts trickling out of the sides of his mouth. Pulling away, Sam licked his lips and caught most of what he’d missed.

Finn just stood there focusing on staying standing, a feat which almost failed when Sam looked up and met his eyes. Sam’s eyes were still dark with a feeling Finn hadn’t thought he’d want to see from another guy, but there he was—standing before his friend, who’d just given him a blowjob.

“S-So you were, um, pretty good at that…” Finn winced a little at how awkward of a statement that was to make, but Sam didn’t seem to mind as he accepted Finn’s hand that was extended to help him back up.

Laughing nervously, Sam straightened up, grimacing just a little before replying, “I, uh, may have had some practice at my old school…” He glanced at Finn, as if waiting to be judged and his jaw almost dropped when Finn just shrugged it off. Seeing his shock, Finn chuckled as he pulled Sam with him back into the direct spray of the shower and got some shampoo on his hands before he started washing Sam’s hair this time.

“Dude, you just gave me a blowjob after I had my fingers up your ass. I wouldn’t even think of judging you for having done that before. It felt way too good to complain.”

They just kind of stared at each other in silence before they both laughed. The rest of the shower was spent cleaning each other with a couple of random small kisses exchanged every now and then. In the end, Sam ended up a little sore, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain.

Especially not when Finn smiled after they got out and were getting dressed. He didn’t say anything, just smiled, full of confidence in what they had just done. That kind of took Sam by surprise because’d he figured that Finn, as quarterback would be one of the first people to want to hide the fact he might be gay. Nonetheless, he was comforted by the fact that Finn didn’t regret what they had done.

And that gave him hope that maybe…maybe things wouldn’t be awkward between them, and that maybe they could maybe do this again sometime.


End file.
